Безысходность
by Oldhorta
Summary: Внутренний монолог Джека как эпилог к серии Beast of Burden .


**Title: Безысходность**

**Author: Oldhorta**

**Category: POV**

**Warnings: none**

**Rating: K+**

**Season: 5**

**Spoilers: «Red Sky», «Beast of Burden»**

Иногда мне кажется, что он свалился с Луны, до такой степени он не понимает разницы между вещами действительно важными, способными оказать влияние на многие, многие жизни и теми, что сводятся к мелкому удовлетворению собственного научного любопытства.  
Сегодня мы едва не стали удобрением на этой фермерской планете и ради чего? Когда от наших действий зависит так много, мы рискуем жизнями ради спасения примитивного существа. Вместо того чтобы продолжать заниматься поисками того, что поможет нам защитить других людей, наш собственный дом, мы как последние идиоты попадаем в клетку, на цепь! Проклятье. Я ненавижу это чувство беспомощности, когда считаешь минуты и пытаешься угадать удастся ли на этот раз избежать последствий собственной глупости.  
Я знаю, что риск неотъемлемая часть нашей работы. В том деле, которым мы занимаемся – он неизбежен, как бы пафосно и заезженно это не звучало. И не боюсь того, что может произойти в любое мгновение по ту сторону врат, но по возможности все же стараюсь избегать риска неоправданного, безвыходных ситуаций. Только дурак героически полезет на минное поле, и только полный идиот будет любой ценой добиваться недостижимой цели.  
Кто ответит мне ради чего мы рисковали на этой планете? Ради того чтобы Дэниель продолжал свой научный эксперимент, ради удовлетворения его треклятого любопытства?!  
Он никогда не думает о последствиях. Целиком захваченный очередной идеей, посетившей его в неурочный час, он как средневековый фанатик предается ей, не взирая на время, людей, жертвы.  
Я мирился с этим, зная на практике, как часто он оказывался прав в своих устремлениях, и в своей вере… Но не на этот раз. То, что произошло сегодня изменит нас. Нельзя стать причиной войны и остаться прежним. Если только не забыть это как дурной сон.  
С нами случилась мерзкая история, не из тех, которыми стоит гордиться. Как избавиться от этого чувства, чувства, словно тебя окунули в нечто липкое и смрадное? Дэниель продолжал упираться так, как он делает всегда, опуская взгляд и слегка склонив свою упрямую голову. Неужели он верил в то, что говорил или так хотел верить, что неосознанно предал то, чему так истово поклонялся все эти годы?  
Когда на КТау я был готов убить ту гнусную тварь, что прикрываясь пророчествами о неотвратимом конце света, погубила двух наших человек и собственную планету в придачу, разве не Дэниель остановил меня, и разве не он же пытался доказать мне, что не все люди были виноваты в том что произошло. Что они не заслуживают наказания из-за фанатизма одного человека? И я позволил убедить себя, сумел справиться с яростью и болью. Куда же теперь делись эти убеждения? Уступили, сдались под напором обстоятельств? Или это очередное свидетельство уникального умения по-иному взглянуть на вещи, найти там доказательство своей правоты, где прежде другие находили лишь вину? Возможно, он прав. Но я никогда не умел столь широко и гибко мыслить, давать другие названия вещам уже имеющим имя.  
К чему же мы пришли теперь? К тому, что виноваты все? И всем придется нести расплату. И тому мальчику отца, которого я нечаянно ранил?  
Рабство – позорно. Но нам ли указывать как жить этим людям? Они сами должны придти к этой мысли, они сами должны осудить себя за то, что совершают. Этому нельзя научить.  
Сколько людей должно будет погибнуть пока унасы обретут свободу, о которой так упорно твердит Дэниель? Он цепляется за это слово, как тонущий за спасательный круг. Он твердит его как молитву, как мантру. И мне кажется, что это единственное что помогает ему удержаться у черты, сохранить иллюзию, что мы поступили правильно.  
Но стоит ли тот урок, который они получат той цены, которую им придется заплатить за свои заблуждения? Имеем ли мы право принимать чью-то сторону? Осуждать одних и оправдывать других?  
Я задаю себе эти вопросы, и понимаю, что не знаю ответов на них. И еще я знаю, как бы сам поступил, если бы на этой планете в рабстве оказались не унасы, а люди. И понимаю, что мне нечего возразить Дэниелю.


End file.
